Jubileus, The Creator
Jubileus, The Creator is the final boss of the original ''Bayonetta'''' who got hella lit and blazed it in the sun. Turn up, Jubileus, turn up. It is the primordial, godlike being whom Father Balder and the Cardinal Virtues are working towards reviving in order to unite the Trinity of Realities and allow Paradiso to rule over the universe. Jubileus was imprisoned at the end of the First Armageddon, when the Trinity of Realities were split into light, dark, and chaos. Hierarchy of Laguna ''"The true name of Jubileus, as recorded in myth, is actually constructed from unutterable syllables. This is because humans remain incapable of capturing her true glory, as she is the total embodiment of Divine Will. Humanity, bound to the physical world, was forced to depict and describe her in its own tongue. It is supposed that humanity selected the name Jubileus, taken from the word jubilee, meaning a celebration of rejoicing, in an attempt to turn Divine Will into worldly happiness via repeated recital of His name. As a result of the cataclysmic events of the ancient First Armageddon, of which she sat at the very apex, Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso, governor of the light amongst the Trinity of Realities, and put into an endless slumber. It was from this point that the forces of light and dark began their endless battle for hegemony. The resurrection of Jubileus would trigger a reunification of the Trinity of Realities, fulfilling the desires of not only the forces of light, but also a centuries-old prayer said by those seeking divine intervention." Role in Bayonetta The existence of Jubileus is hinted at throughout Bayonetta ''before it ever makes an appearance. When Bayonetta defeats a particularly powerful angel such as a Cardinal Virtue, it utters "''May Jubileus, the Creator, grace you!" before being dragged to Inferno. Bayonetta later discovers that the Eyes of the World she has been seeking to recover her memories are not simple gemstones as she believed; instead, they are people who best represent the aspects of light and darkness. By "awakening" the power of the Eyes within their bearers and placing them within the physical frame of Jubileus (a massive statue crowning the main tower of Isla Del Sol), the god will be reborn to reconstruct reality. It is revealed that Balder's plan was to awaken Bayonetta's power as the Left Eye with himself being the Right in order to awaken Jubileus. Despite seemingly being able to win against the battle with her father, Bayonetta's experiences regarding her younger self cause her memories to be restored and she collapses when the Left Eye awakens within her. When this is accomplished, Balder takes Bayonetta into the statue of Jubileus, promptly taking off into space thanks to a concealed rocket in the Ithavoll Tower. Jeanne, having survived an earlier missile barrage and now free from Balder's mind control, leaps into action and frees Bayonetta from Jubileus, preventing the god from reaching full power. However, as the process of its revival had already begun, Balder is absorbed into Jubileus, awakening the deity and unleashing a cosmic horror. Despite this, Jubileus is not bequeathed with the powers of the Left Eye, leaving it with only the strength of the Right Eye. After a gruelling battle, Bayonetta binds Jubileus by performing a summoning incorporating an unconscious Jeanne's hair with her own for the medium. Bayonetta is then able to unleash the demon Queen Sheba, the ruler of Inferno. Sheba uses her power to punch Jubileus' soul from its body through the solar system and straight into the sun; where the soul falls in and appears to explode. The statue that had made up the god's body falls to Earth and both Bayonetta and Jeanne team up to destroy the physical vessel, leaving no trace of it behind. Role in'' Bayonetta: Bloody Fate In the animated movie adaptation of the first game, Jubileus is referred as ''Shushin (主神, ''lit. All-Father'') and its role is somewhat different. Aside from the obvious referall to Jubileus as being a god with masculine traits that fits with religious mythos concerning a heavenly 'Lord' (these references do not appear in the English dub of the film), Jubileus is encapsulated in a celestial place in the heavens where angels watch over it in anticipation of it reawakening. Jubileus wakes up of its own accord without the need of the Eyes of the World and instead gains most of its power from angels that sacrifice their bodies to give it energy. When Jeanne appears to help Bayonetta to escape from her prison, the sudden loss of power causes Jubileus to lose half of its body and make it appear burned. Balder uses his power to compensate and takes control of the deity in order to fight back. In response, Bayonetta and Jeanne summon Queen Sheba and start a battle that stretches across the cosmos. After Sheba beats Jubileus down, Bayonetta summons a wooden horse primarily seen for the Joy Torture Attack as Sheba uses a whip to bind Jubileus to it. After her mother's lipstick strikes a killing blow to Balder, Jeanne commands Sheba to use a powerful cannon to vaporise Jubileus into nothingness. Role in Bayonetta 2 '' Though not appearing as an antagonist or in-game enemy, Jubileus appears at the end of the Records Of Time section at the beginning of the game. The remains of its head are shown to have survived the destruction of its statue body. Balder is shown to have survived being used to fuel the god and finally expires, but not before making sure a particular entity dies along with him. In the final battle against Loptr/Aesir atop Fimbulventr, Balder's younger self works with Bayonetta to summon an entity named Omne, a being that appears as a fusion of both Jubileus and Sheba. Omne follows a similar attack of Sheba in the first game, separating Loptr's soul from his body where his physical form meets its end at the hands of a Jeanne-summoned Gomorrah. Gameplay The final boss fight against Jubileus takes place in five stages and one Climax sequence. For a detailed guide on the chapter Jubileus appears and how to beat it, please refer to the guide which can be found here. Gallery Bayonetta Jubileus Page.png|As seen in the Hierarchy of Laguna Jubileus' Introduction.png|Jubileus' introduction JubileusGallery.png|Jubileus from the boss gallery. Jubileus Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art JubileusHalo.png|Jubileus's Dea Rank Halo, shared only with one other Angel: Father Rodin Jubileus_2.jpg|Close up view of Jubileus. Jubileus.jpg|Full view of Jubileus. unbenanntoq.jpg|Jubileus, with damage shown from battling with Bayonetta. JubileusSoul.JPG|Jubileus' soul after colliding with a planet. Goddess' Death.jpg|Jubileus' soul before hitting the sun. Jubileus_Body.png|Jubileus' body plummeting to Earth Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Jubileus Sketch.png|Bloody Fate sketches. Jubileus Circle.png|The stained glass window of Jubileus in the prologue 234.png|Jubileus is resurrected Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-12h27m26s244.png|Bayonetta escapes Jubileus' left eye Jubileus_Injury.png|Jubileus suffering tremendous pain Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-12h27m52s84.png|Jubileus' body, horribly burned Jubileus_Burned_Closeup.png|A close up of Jubileus' face after her body is burned Jubileus_Healing.png|Balder using his healing powers to restore Jubileus Screen shot 2014-03-14 at 6.19.30 AM.png|Jubileus about to slam Queen Sheba into an asteroid Jubileus_Torture_Attack.png|Jubileus having a real good time Trivia *Jubileus' names comes from the word jubilee, a special year of remission of sins and universal pardon. In the biblical book of Leviticus, a Jubilee year is mentioned to occur every fifty years, in which slaves and prisoners would be freed, debts would be forgiven, and the mercies of God would be particularly manifest. *Jubileus seems to be a complete opposite of the main antagonist, Mundus, from ''Devil May Cry. Whilst Mundus was the king of the underworld, Jubileus was essentially God. Despite this, they share a few similarities, primarily in their marble skin which breaks away from damage to reveal chaotic matter beneath. The greatest similarity between Mundus and Jubileus is in their symbolic reference to the world; for example, the name Mundus translates to "the world," while Jubileus is based off of the tarot card The World. Each boss in Bayonetta could also be loosely based on different Major Arcana tarot cards, although it is more probable that they are based on four out of the seven cardinal virtues, as their titles indicate. It is noteworthy that only the four virtues of Greek philosophy make an appearance as bosses, while no boss representing one of the three Christian virtues (Spe (Hope), Fide (Belief), Caritas (Love)) appears. *Within The Hierarchy of Laguna, Jubileus is the only Angel who ranks as Dea. In Latin, the word dea translates as "Goddess." *Though said to have been imprisoned after the events of the First Armageddon, the statue that eventually becomes Jubileus' body is not its former prison and instead acts as a vessel to call it into once the Eyes are brought together. *If one looks at Sheba's entry in the Book Of Infernal Demons, one can see a small image of Jubileus, further showing the difference in size between the god and the demon. *The ending segment in which Bayonetta and Jeanne are to break away the crumbling shell of Jubileus before it impacts the Earth mirrors that of the final battle of Sonic Adventure 2. ''Sonic and Shadow, in their super forms, attempt to stop the the space colony ARK from crashing into the planet. *Jubileus bears a striking resemblance to Shiva, a major creator deity in the Hindu faith. While Jubileus does not have multiple arms, its tentacle-like protrusions resemble Shiva's arms. Jubileus' headpiece also resembles the one Shiva wears in some representations of her. *The quote "''May Jubileus, The Creator, grace you" is a curse towards Bayonetta. The intention of Jubileus "gracing" anything will result in the utter destruction of every reality within the Bayonetta universe. As such, whenever one of the Audito says this to Bayonetta, they're telling her a more character appropriate equivalent of "go to hell." *When Jeanne punches through the Left Eye to save Bayonetta, one can hear Jubileus scream in pain. Its left eye also weeps a trail of tears. *Jubileus's voice when speaking and being hit is provided by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Jeanne. This was confirmed in the Bayonetta developer commentary by Hideki Kamiya. *Jubileus has some similarity to the Demiurge, a being found in Gnosticism that, while not synonymous with a creator deity, does have the the task of maintaining and sculpting the physical world, and the new trailer for Bayonetta 2 reveals that the God of Chaos, The Overseer, is the true creator entity of the human realm, as well as the reality's associated god. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Bayonetta Category:Deities